


"But it's christmas"

by awildlibby



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge 2015 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlibby/pseuds/awildlibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of the Christmas OTP challenge created by ambiguouslygayhusbands over on Tumblr. You can find it here: http://kiu22(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/37140678059/christmas-otp-challenge</p><p>Day 1: Putting up decorations. </p><p>Regina, Emma, and Henry are putting up decorations for Christmas. Regina isn't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"But it's christmas"

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short, but I'm hoping for them to get longer as christmas grows closer. Don't hold me to that!!  
> Just a little bit of Domestic fluff.

Emma had always loved the holidays; The lights, the food, the gifts, the family, the food, the music, oh and did she mention the food?

She was particularly excited for this year though, as Regina hated it. She was determined to make her see just how magical the holiday could be. Which she hoped wouldn't be hard. Oh was she wrong.

"Emma, no." Regina spat. "I am not having that monstrosity on my front door!" Emma was holding a reef to the door of the house on Mifflin, trying to get the position just right before she hammered it on. 

"But 'Ginaaaa" Emma whined. "It's christmas. Pleeaasse?"

Regina wouldn't budge. "Nope."

"Come on Mom." Henry piped up. Emma silently cheered. If anyone could win over Regina, it was her son. "Me and Emma-"

"Emma and I dear."

Henry sighed. "Emma and _I_ think it looks great. It's not christmas without it."

Regina looked up at Emma's puppy dog eyes. She had to admit, she couldn't resist. She gave in. "Fine." She sighed. "But it better not leave a mark on my front door. I just got it repainted!"

"I know Regina. I painted it." Emma laughed. "And I think I did a damn good job."

Regina rolled her eyes fondly. "Oh get over here and help me straighten this sign you insist we hang."

Emma practically skipped to Regina's side. "I must warn you, I don't do anything 'straight' per say." Regina playfully smacked Emma's shoulder. 

"Okay smart ass. Line up the sign then." Emma giggled, reaching for the wooden plaque and tilting it till it was on a 90° angle to the ceiling. Regina smiled, satisfied, and pecked Emma on the cheek in thanks.

"Mom! Come help me string these lights!"

"Theres a word missing" Regina reprimanded.

Henry sighed. "Come help me string these lights _please_ "

"Thats better." Emma strode over to her son and grabbed one end of the string of lights, holding them up whilst she watched him on his step ladder, cautious of him falling. He slid a pin into the wall through the wires and Emma did the same with her end, stepping back to admire the display. She flicked the lights off and suddenly the room came to life. Fairy lights were strung along every wall, illuminating the room and making it look cozy and inviting. The fire cast a warm glow around the room, removing the harshness of the white lights and instead making them 'sparkle'. Emma wrapped her arm over Regina's shoulder and the other around Henrys. This was christmas. Perhaps she couldn't pull the bah-humbug from Regina, but she could sure as hell fill her with holiday spirit. 

Stood with her family in the brightly lit and very festive room, Emma felt like there was nothing she could love more.


End file.
